Thank You for Loving Me
by ciocarlie
Summary: Ia hanya memandang orang itu yang tidak akan membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang membuka hati kepadanya. 6927 slight 6918 n D18


Cio : Baiklah, untuk fanfic ini mungkin gw g bakal banyak2 pembukaannya. :)

Sayaka : eh, apa nih? GxGokudera, ada gambar SpadexChromexMukuro, ada gambar AlaudexGiotto.

Cio : sembarangan buka galeri orang! O_O itu hasil gw hunting gambar KHR semaleman tau -3- dan hasilnya lumayan :) habis publish ini mau gw lanjutin lagi ;)

Sayaka : Senpai lagi angst max ya... -_-

Cio : ah... Ga kok, cman lagi... *down* ah! Lupain! D: udah, sekarang mulai aja!

Sayaka : selamat membaca O.

* * *

Title : Thank you for loving me

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/comfort

Main Pairing : 6927, D18, slight 6918

Disclaimed : Thank you, for loving me © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : Gaje, Character Death, OOC, Hurt!6927.

_**'Terima kasih... Karena kau... Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku merasakan bagaimana mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang...'**_

_**~Rokudo Mukuro, Hospital's Rooftop**_

* * *

-Hibari's POV Feeling-

_Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang dingin..._

"..." Salju terlihat turun perlahan dari jendela ruangan itu. Sosok sang penguasa Namimori itu tampak tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan hanya bisa duduk disamping tempat tidur itu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan orang itu, tangan yang dingin dan tidak bergerak. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan tangan orang itu sebelum ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

_Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya... Tetapi aku tidak bisa merasakan jiwanya..._

"..." Masih tetap terdiam, ia hanya bisa menunggunya tersadar. Ia masih berharap tubuh itu bergerak dan bangun untuk memeluknya seperti biasa. Ia ingin orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut seperti biasa dan tersenyum dengan senyuman hangat itu lagi. Meskipun waktu demi waktu sudah berlalu, musim terus berganti, dan usianyapun terus bertambah, ia tetap tidak pernah lelah menunggu karena ia yakin, orang itu akan terbangun dan saat itu ia akan memeluknya.

_Bangunlah... Kumohon, bangunlah dan tertawalah seperti biasa kau lakukan..._

Dua tahun... Sudah dua tahun lamanya seorang Hibari Kyouya menunggu seorang Dino Cavallone untuk membuka matanya. Hanya untuk membuka matanya dan melihatnya. Ia hanya ingin menatap mata cokelat miliknya yang selama ini terus menutup. Ia ingin mendengar suara yang selama ini tidak terdengar dari mulut itu.

"...Dino..." Matanya yang tertutup oleh poni hitamnya itu tidak pernah dibasahi oleh air mata. Ia tidak mau... Ia tidak mau ketika orang itu terbangun, orang itu melihatnya menangis. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan sifatnya yang biasa ia tunjukkan didepan orang itu.

_Sampai kapan kau akan terus tertidur... Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkanku terus menunggu..._

Tangan itu bergerak perlahan, mencoba untuk memegang dahi orang itu. Mencoba untuk mengelus kepalanya dan juga rambut pirangnya. Ia bergerak, mencoba untuk mendekatkan wajahnya didepan wajah orang itu dan mencium bibirnya yang dingin. Ia tidak merasakan apapun juga, ia tidak merasakan nafas yang berhembus dimulut itu dan hanyalah perasaan dingin yang ia rasakan, seperti salju yang turun diluar sana.

"...Sampai kapan... Sampai kapan kau akan terus membuatku menunggu seperti ini Dino..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali terdiam.

KRIEEEK...

"Kyouya..." Suara itu, terdengar setelah suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan itu. Laki-laki berambut biru dan bermata merah dan biru itu menghampiri Hibari dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaannya. "Kyouya... Istirahatlah sejenak..."

-Mukuro's POV Feeling-

_Aku tidak merasakan hatinya meskipun jiwa dan tubuhnya ada didepanku..._

"Kyouya..." Sekali lagi Mukuro memanggil nama itu dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaannya. Ketika ia menepuk pundaknya, tubuh itu terjatuh begitu saja dan membuatnya refleks menangkap tubuh itu. "Kyouya!"

Mukuro mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Hibari. Wajahnya merah, tubuhnya panas dan nafasnya memburu. Ia demam, dan ia tetap mencoba untuk menunggu Dino sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Kyouya..." Mukuro melihat wajah itu dan mengelus pipi Hibari dengan lembut. Kesedihan terpancar dimata Mukuro saat melihat Hibari yang hanya melihat Dino. Walaupun ia selalu berada disamping Hibari, ia tidak pernah merasakan hatinya ada bersama dengan Mukuro.

_Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku... Hanya ada dia didalam hatimu..._

Mukuro hanya bisa menatapnya. Menatap mata hitam yang tidak pernah menangis itu, tetapi ia tahu kalau mata itu menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Hibari seraya membisikkan satu kalimat.

"Ti... Amo..."

Ia hanya mengatakan satu kalimat itu, dan membawa Hibari kekamar lain untuk beristirahat.

-Tsuna POV Feeling-

_Kau hanya menatapnya tanpa pernah menatap kearahku yang selalu menatapmu..._

"Mukuro-san...!" Sawada Tsunayoshi, sang decimo Vongola melihat kearah Mukuro dan Hibari yang keluar dari kamar Dino. Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat Hibari yang digendong oleh Mukuro. "A-ada apa dengan Hibari-san?"

"Sepertinya kelelahan..." Mukuro hanya tersenyum dan melihat kearah Hibari. "Biarkan ia beristirahat... Aku akan menjaganya..."

Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Tetapi, seiring berjalannya Mukuro menjauhinya, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Ia tidak ingin Mukuro hanya memikirkan Hibari. Ia tidak ingin Mukuro hanya menghawatirkan Hibari. Ia ingin walaupun hanya sekali, Mukuro berpaling kepadanya. Ia... Ia ingin Mukuro mencintainya, seperti ia mencintai Mukuro.

"Apakah... Aku salah jika mencintaimu... Mukuro-san..."

-Flash Back-

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bahwa sang ketua disiplin komite Namimori berpacaran dengan seorang Dino Cavallone sang Don Cavallone. Hibari selalu bersama dengan Dino dimanapun ia pergi dan dimanapun ia berada.

Tetapi, sedikit yang tahu kalau seorang Rokudo Mukuro menyukai seorang Hibari Kyouya. Ia selalu melihat Hibari walaupun itu membuat hatinya sakit, karena setiap ia melihat Hibari itu berarti ia melihat orang itu berduaan dengan Dino. Tetapi ia tetap terus menunggu, dan menunggu hingga hati seorang Hibari Kyouya terbuka untuknya.

Ia tidak pernah tahu, sepasang mata cokelat selalu memandanginya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, dan selalu berharap ia akan berpaling dan melihatnya. Sawada Tsunayoshi, sang bos Vongola itu selalu dan selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada mist guardiannya. Ia tidak ingin membuatnya bingung dan juga sedih. Ia sadar, tidak akan ada lagi tempat didalam hati Rokudo Mukuro untuknya, untuk seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Hurt-

_"Aku akan kembali, jadi tunggulah aku Kyouya..."_

Sudah 3 bulan semenjak Dino pergi ke Italia untuk menyelesaikan urusan kelompoknya disana. Dan sudah 1 bulan semenjak kabar markas Cavallone diserang oleh kelompok musuh. Tidak ada kabar dari Dino maupun semua orang dimarkas itu.

Selama itu juga, Hibari tidak pernah berbicara ataupun beraktifitas seperti biasa. Ia hanya berdiri diatas atap sekolah Namimori, dan menunggu Dino disana. Ia tidak pernah mau diajak untuk berbicara, bahkan diajak untuk bertarung.

Mukuro selalu mencoba untuk mengajaknya bertarung, mengajaknya untuk berbicara atau berjalan. Tetapi, tidak ada jawaban apapun dari mulut Hibari, dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

-Hope-

"Jangan menyerah secepat itu Mukuro-san..." Tsuna yang berada diruangannya dan sedang meminum teh yang ada didepannya mencoba untuk menyemangati Mukuro yang mulai putus asa untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Hibari Kyouya.

"Yang ada dihatinya hanya Bucking Horse itu saja... Aku tidak akan mendapatkan tempat dihatinya..." Mukuro hanya menghela nafas panjang dan duduk diatas sofa yang ada didekat Tsuna.

"Kalau kau terus berada didekat Hibari-san mungkin suatu saat dia akan sadar kalau kau sangat menyayanginya..." Jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Yah... Kau benar Tsunayoshi-kun, mumpung Bucking Horse itu tidak ada aku harus mendapatkan hati Kyouya!" Mukuro terlihat bersemangat mendengarkan kata-kata Tsuna. Ia tidak tahu kalau saat itu, Tsuna hanya memaksakan dirinya saja. Ia hanya ingin melihat Mukuro tersenyum dan bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan Tsuna. Nafasnya terlihat memburu dan raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Ada apa Gokudera-kun?"

"Kami... Mendapat kabar mengenai Dino-san!" Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Gokudera, Tsuna dan juga Mukuro terkejut. Tsuna langsung melihat kearah Mukuro yang hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"I-itu bagus... Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tsuna memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Masalah itu..." Gokudera hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia juga terlihat cemas.

-Truth-

"Mati... Otak...?"

"Boss... Sejak 1 bulan yang lalu dirawat dirumah sakit karena tumor otak..." Romario yang pertama kali menghubungi pihak Vongola menyuruh mereka untuk pergi menuju ke Italia. "Aku ingin memberitahu tentang hal ini pada Kyouya-san dan juga kalian. Tetapi boss melarangku untuk memberitahu karena Kyouya-san akan menjadi khawatir..."

"Lalu, sekarang Kyouya..." Mukuro melihat kearah Romario yang menoleh kearah kamar Dino. Disana Hibari duduk dan tidak bergerak sambil memegang tangan Dino. Mukuro hanya bisa diam dan melihat kearah Hibari. Sejak saat itulah Hibari terus menunggu Dino untuk sadar dari tidurnya.

"Mati otak, hanya kemungkinan kecil kemungkinannya pasien untuk bisa tersadar... Kami tidak bisa menjamin Dino-sama akan tersadar kembali..." Dokter yang menangani Dino hanya bisa menghela nafas saja ketika menceritakannya kepada Tsuna.

"Kumohon dokter... Lakukan yang terbaik untuk Dino-san... Aku akan mengurus semua biayanya..." Tsuna hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Dino dan Hibari.

-End Flash Back-

-Mukuro's Feeling POV-

_'Kau selalu tidak menatapku... Yang selalu ada disampingmu...'_

Mukuro yang menjaga Hibari semalaman sepertinya tertidur dikamar Hibari. Ketika ia terbangun dan mencari sosok itu, dia tidak ada. Dan Mukuro tahu, dimana sosok yang ia cari. Dan dengan segera, ia berlari menuju ketempat orang itu.

-xXx-

Sesampainya dikamar Dino, lagi-lagi pemandangan yang sama dengan yang ia lihat biasanya. Hibari, yang hanya diam dan tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Dino. Ia ingin sekali menarik dan membawa Hibari keluar dari sana. Keluar dari dunianya yang terkurung didalam kamarnya dan menuju keluar, kedunia yang sesungguhnya.

"Kyouya..." Mukuro memanggil namanya tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana lagi cara untuk menyadarkannya dari semua ini. "Kyouya... Kumohon, jawab aku..."

"..." Hibari hanya diam dan tidak menoleh kearah Mukuro. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari Dino. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan ini dari Dino.

"..." Mukuro menarik tangan Hibari dengan paksa dan mendekatkan tubuhnya mendekat ketubuh Mukuro. Ia memaksa mulut Hibari untuk mendekati wajah Mukuro, dan mulut mereka langsung beradu dan berciuman. Melihat hal itu, Hibari langsung memukul wajah Mukuro dan melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan juga marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...!" Hibari menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, dan mukanya memerah entah karena marah, malu, atau demamnya yang belum turun.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terbelenggu dalam duniamu ini..." Mukuro mengelap mulutnya yang berdarah dan berdiri dari tempatnya. "Semua orang menghawatirkanmu... Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini!"

"..." Hibari hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Mukuro dan menatap Dino yang masih menutup matanya. "Duniaku, tidak akan berjalan... Selama ia terus menutup matanya..."

"..." Mukuro melihat kearah Hibari. "Aku tahu... Cara untuk menyadarkannya kembali dan mengembalikannya kesisimu seperti dulu..." Hibari yang tadi hanya melihat Dino, sekarang menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Mukuro yang melihat semua itu, hanya bisa terkejut dan wajahnya berubah menjadi raut wajah sedih.

_'Entah kapan terakhir kali aku melihat tatapan matanya begitu hidup semenjak orang itu pergi...'_

"Katakan kalau kau tidak bercanda..." Mukuro hanya mengangguk dan melihat Hibari yang terlihat bersemangat lagi.

"Tetapi... Walaupun setelah itu kau akan mati... Apakah kau tetap mau melakukannya...?" Mukuro melihat kearah Hibari yang terdiam. Tetapi, setelah itu Hibari malah mengangguk pasti dan menatapnya.

"Asalkan.. Aku bisa melihatnya, walaupun hanya sebentar... Aku akan melakukan apapun..."

"..." Mukuro hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia berjalan dan keluar dari tempat itu. Ia sudah menyerah, tidak akan ada lagi ruang didalam hati Hibari. Hanya ada Dino, dan Dino.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar Dino tertutup. Mukuro hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, bersender didepan pintu itu sebelum akhirnya terduduk didepan pintu itu. Air matanya, yang bercampur dengan darah yang keluar dari mata kanannya hanya bisa keluar tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Ia hanya bisa menyembunyikannya dan menunggunya hingga terhenti.

Ia tidak tahu, lagi-lagi tidak tahu ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya. Ia selalu ada disampingmu, melihat semua penderitaan yang selalu kau sembunyikan. Dan sekarang, ia hanya bisa bersembunyi dan melihatmu tanpa bisa mendekat walaupun ia ingin melakukannya.

-Tsuna's Feeling POV-

_'Aku tidak bisa mendekatimu... Karena aku bisa merasakan kesedihanmu...'_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, untuk kesekian kalinya hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat kearah seorang Rokudo Mukuro yang hanya bisa menyembunyikan air matanya dibalik tangannya. Ia bukannya tidak ingin menghampiri dan menghiburnya, tetapi ia tahu saat ini, orang itu tidak akan mau diganggu oleh orang lain. Ia mengerti, karena sekarang ini ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

_'Aku tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa kali aku menangis untukmu...'_

Tsuna hanya bisa tertunduk, ia hanya bisa terduduk dan memeluk lututnya sambil menyembunyikan air mata yang keluar untuk kesekian kalinya yang keluar hanya untuk orang itu.

-Mukuro's Feeling POV-

_'Satu hal yang tidak ingin aku lihat adalah wajah sedihmu...'_

Saat ini, ia hanya berdiri ditengah-tengah atap rumah sakit. Ditengah-tengah salju yang turun dan udara dingin yang menusuk. Tetapi, ia tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Ia hanya menatap kearah salju yang turun dan tersenyum.

_'Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu... Bahkan aku akan menukarkan waktuku didunia ini, kalau memang itu bisa membuatmu bahagia...'_

Mukuro Rokudo, ia sudah menetapkan hatinya malam itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat seorang Hibari Kyouya bahagia. Ia hanya ingin Hibari Kyouya terbebas dari dunianya yang terkurung didalam sana. Apapun kompensasinya, ia hanya ingin melihatnya seperti dulu. Seperti Hibari Kyouya yang ia kenal. Dan ia, akan melakukan apapun juga, meskipun itu artinya ia harus kehilangan waktu yang ia miliki didunia ini.

"Apakah... Aku memang dilahirkan bukan untuk dicintai...? Hanya untuk terakhir kalinya, aku hanya ingin merasakan... Memiliki seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus..."

-Tsuna's Feeling POV-

_'Kenapa... Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar kalau aku sangat mencintaimu...?'_

"Mukuro-san!" Tsuna yang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Mukuro mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia cintai selamanya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro melihat kearah Tsuna yang datang dengan nafas yang memburu dan juga melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Jangan..." Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkram baju yang digunakan Mukuro yang sekarang berdiri didepannya. "Jangan pergi... Kumohon..." Air matanya keluar begitu saja. Ia tidak perduli, apakah Mukuro akan membencinya atau tidak.

"Apa yang kau katakan Tsunayoshi? Aku-"

"Kumohon..." Tsuna menyenderkan kepalanya didada Mukuro. "Aku... Aku menyukaimu... Aku mencintaimu, sama seperti kau mencintai Hibari-san..." Tsuna mengeratkan cengkramannya dan tidak berani menatap mata Mukuro. "Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menggantikan Hibari-san dihatimu... Tetapi... Aku akan terus mencintaimu, sampai kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku..." Tsuna mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya. "Jadi... Jangan menghilang... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Mukuro menatap Tsuna yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan memegang wajah Tsuna. Ia mendorongnya keatas dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak bergerak.

"Maaf Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro hanya bisa tersenyum sedih menatap decimo vongola itu. "Maaf karena aku tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu... Maaf, karena aku membuatmu sedih..." Tubuh Mukuro perlahan terjatuh dan Tsuna mencoba untuk menahannya, walau pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan tubuh yang lebih besar itu dan hanya bisa terduduk sambil tetap memeganginya.

Sudah terlambat... Ia menggunakan seluruh flamenya dan juga semua kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan Dino. Ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Ia akan selamanya menghilang dari hadapan Hibari, Tsuna, dan semua orang.

"Tidak..." Tsuna mempererat pelukannya seakan tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh yang akan menghilang untuk selamanya itu. "Aku tidak mau... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Jangan pergi Mukuro-san..."

-Dino's Room (No POV)-

_'Apakah semua kebahagiaan memang harus ditukar dengan kesedihan...?'_

Hibari, hanya merebahkan kepalanya disebelah Dino. Ia tertidur, dan terus menunggu sampai mata itu terbuka dan ia bisa menatap mata itu kembali. Ia tidak akan bosan untuk menunggu. Dan sekarang, apakah penantiannya akan berakhir?

Mata cokelat itu perlahan terbuka. Ia menatap dunia, yang tidak ia lihat selama 2 tahun itu karena tidur panjangnya. Mencoba untuk bergerak, ia melihat laki-laki berambut hitam itu yang tertidur disampingnya. Ia tersenyum, mencoba untuk memegang kepalanya dan mengelusnya seperti biasa.

"Kyouya..."

Menyadari namanya dipanggil, dipanggil oleh suara yang sudah lama ingin ia dengar, yang sudah lama ingin ia jawab. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan mencoba untuk melihat kearah laki-laki berambut blonde yang baru tersadar itu.

"Aku pulang... Kyouya..."

Senyuman itu, mata itu, suara itu, semuanya. Semua itu yang ingin ia lihat selama 2 tahun ini. Hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya terbebas dari dunia yang terkurung dikamar ini selama 2 tahun. Ia hanya ingin memeluknya, menumpahkan semua yang ia tahan selama ini. Air mata, kerinduan, dan semua yang ia curahkan hanya untuk seorang Dino Cavallone.

"Bodoh... Kau terlambat..."

"Maaf..." Dino membalas pelukan Hibari dan mengelus kepalanya. "Ketika aku tertidur... Aku mendengar suara yang menyuruhku untuk bangun dari mimpi itu... Karena kau menungguku..." Dino memegang pipi Hibari, dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

-Hospital's Rooftop-

"..." Mukuro hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu, Dino sudah sadar. Ia tahu, waktu Hibari yang sempat terhenti kini berjalan kembali. Ia juga tahu, waktunya akan terhenti sebentar lagi. "Tsunayoshi..." Ia menggerakkan tangannya keatas dan menghampus air mata yang keluar dari mata cokelat itu. "Apakah... Air mata itu untukku...? Kau menangis, hanya untukku...?"

"T-tentu saja..." Tsuna mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya. Ia hanya bisa menatap Mukuro yang ada dipangkuannya. "Karena... Aku mencintaimu... Karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..."

"Cinta itu... Apakah itu juga hanya untukku...?" Tsuna hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus keluar. Mukuro hanya bisa tersenyum, ia memegang pipi Tsuna dan mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

"Maaf... Aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu sejak awal..." Tsuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Terima kasih... Karena kau... Untuk terakhir kalinya... Aku merasakan rasanya mencintai, dan dicintai oleh seseorang..." Mukuro, yang tubuhnya perlahan menghilang hanya menatap mata Tsuna, tetapi Tsuna hanya menangis dan tidak melihatnya.

"Selamat tinggal... Tsunayoshi-kun..."

Ketika membuka mata, Tsuna hanya menemukan jaket hitam yang selalu dikenakannya. Ia sudah tidak ada, Rokudo Mukuro yang sangat ia cintai. Ia hanya bisa menangis, dan hanya menangis sambil memeluk satu-satunya benda yang ditinggalkan orang itu.

Ia tidak perduli dengan dinginnya salju, bahkan ia hanya ingin merasakannya sekarang. Ia hanya ingn berada disana, ditempatnya terakhir kali bertemu dengan orang itu.

_'Kita tidak akan sadar akan satu hal... Ketika kita mendapatkan satu kebahagiaan, maka pada saat itu pula... Kita sudah melukai perasaan seseorang...'_

-End-

Cio : kayaknya... Ga sesuai sama yang diharapkan... -_- apalagi endingnya... Apaan tuh D:!

Sayaka : senpai terlalu down dan depresi jadi ga bisa menuangkannya dengan benar D: makanya ayo semangat! :D

Cio : makasih... #pats2 tapi, kalau sekarang belum bisa nih :P yah, habis ini mungkin bakal ada fic angst lagi, gendernya Family tapi ga incest :) pairing : GxGokudera :D

Sayaka : yah... Tapi sensei musti ngelanjutin Want to meet you again ya -w- #nendang

Cio : iya2 D:!

All : akhir kata, silahkan kasih review, kritik, dan saran ya :D


End file.
